1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling apparatus for a work machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiator for radiating a heat of cooling water of an engine, and an oil cooler for radiating a heat of hydraulic fluid of a hydraulic equipment are necessary for a work machine. Further, in recent years, in order to heighten an intake air efficiency of an engine so as to heighten an engine performance, an after cooler for cooling a compressed supercharged air is adopted. Some techniques, which arrange such cooling equipments so as to heighten a cooling efficiency and take a maintainability and compactness of an installation space into consideration, have been conventionally suggested.
The first example is a cooling apparatus of a work machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-350530 (1999), and FIG. 7 is an arrangement diagram of the cooling apparatus described in this publication. In FIG. 7, a radiator 33 is arranged on a front surface of a fan 32 driven by an engine 31 in the cooling apparatus 30, and an oil cooler 34 and an intercooler 35 are arranged in parallel on the front surface of the radiator 33. A ventilation area and a thickness of the oil cooler 34 are determined so that a thickness in a ventilation direction becomes approximately uniform. Here, a capacitor 36 for an air conditioner is provided in front of the intercooler 35.
The second example is a cooling apparatus for a motorcar disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. S62-175218 (1987). FIG. 8 is a front view and a partially cross sectional view of the cooling apparatus disclosed in this publication. In FIG. 8, an upper tank 41 and a lower tank 42 are provided on an upper portion and a lower portion of the cooling apparatus 40, respectively. The upper tank 41 and the lower tank 42 are partitioned by partition plates 43 and 44 into two right and left upper tanks 45 and 46 and two lower tanks 47 and 48. The upper tank 45 and the lower tank 47 are connected by a radiation tube 49 so as to form a radiator 50. The upper tank 46 and the lower tank 48 are connected by a radiation tube 51 so as to form an intercooler 52. Side supports 53 are fixed to both side portions of the cooling apparatus 40 where the radiator 50 and the intercooler 52 are integral, respectively. The cooling apparatus 40 is mounted to a body frame, not shown, via the side supports 53. In such a manner, the radiator 50 and the intercooler 52 are arranged so that their front surfaces are approximately flush with each other, thereby improving cooling efficiency of the radiator 50 and miniaturizing the cooling apparatus 40.
Further, the third example is a cooling apparatus shown in FIG. 9. In FIG. 9, a radiator 63 is provided in front of a fan 62 driven by an engine 61. A coil cooler 64 is provided in front of the radiator 63, and its lower end portion is axially supported by a pin 65 so as to be rotative and its side surface is mounted to the radiator 63 by a bolt 66. When the bolt 66 is loosened, the oil cooler 64 is tiltable forward about the pin 65 up to a position shown by an alternate long and two short dashes line in the drawing. In such a manner, the oil cooler 64 is tilted and an opening width C between the oil cooler 64 and the radiator 63 is widened so that cleaning of the radiator 63 and the oil cooler 64 is facilitated.
However, the above conventional techniques have the following problems.
In the first example, since the oil cooler 34 and the intercooler 35 are arranged in parallel on the front surface of the radiator 33, when dirt and dust which adhere to the front surface of the radiator 33 are cleaned, the oil cooler 34 and the intercooler 35 should be removed. For this reason, the work is troublesome and takes a lot of time.
In the second example, since the radiator 50 and the intercooler 52 are integral, in the case where only one of them is desired to be removed and maintained, both of them should be removed. It is useless.
In the third example, since the oil cooler 64 is tiltable forward, the front upper portion of the radiator 63 can be cleaned, but a cleaning tool is difficulty put to the front lower portion, and thus sufficient cleaning is difficult. Moreover, this problem can be solved by increasing the tilting amount, but this is difficult due to restriction in a space of a car body.